Red Robin
by Vindicated Irony
Summary: Fate had a way of turning someone's life upside down; and in some cases it could change everything. Growing as a person is what we all do, but should you force yourself to go along with a predetermined destiny or pursue your own even if it could change everything? REINCARNATION.
1. Preface

**IMPORTANT: As of right now, this is more of a test than anything. If anyone wants me to work on this seriously, then I need you to TELL me. Otherwise I'm not going to work on this very often. Review, send a message, either will work. Red Robin is more of a test than an official story.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**/ / / / / / / / /**

I had died. It wasn't in some spectacular, history book worthy death; no, I had went out with more of a whimper than a bang. My foot had caught on a wrinkle in the hall rug, resulting in a fall down the stairs. It had hurt, but the pain seemed to subside quickly – my neck had probably snapped in the fall. Now, now it seemed like I was in some sort of limbo.

It was warm wherever I was, a comforting warmth that sometimes echoed with soft humming. Perhaps this was the waiting place before you entered into the afterlife; it sure felt nice enough. Though it did make me feel small and restricted despite the warmth. Any movements I made were restricted and feeble and tired me out automatically.

Pressure. The walls around me constricted with pressure, it wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't uncomfortable either. Perhaps it was time to move past this limbo into my new afterlife.

The pressure increased and muffled voices became apparent, cold air hit my skin and what felt like large, warm hands cradled my body. My eyelids strained, feebly opening once I was passed to a different set of hands.

"Such a beautiful baby," a soft, tired voice came from a sweaty face framed with red hair, "You will surely be a beautiful woman as well."

"Such a quiet thing, she is." This voice was older, the wisdom of years apparent in his voice, "What will her name be?"

My eyelids slid shut again and a feeling of panic welled in my tiny _baby_ body. My mind raced, one thing repeating in my mind.

'_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_.'

"Her name?" The tired voice of my mother was sweet as a hand gently stroked my head, "Her name will be Mito."

A deep hum came from the old man, "A beautiful name. Welcome to the family, Uzumaki Mito."

Suddenly, it was too much to handle. The shock, the fear, the utter denial of the situation. In a welling of emotions I burst into tears, the wailing of my own infant lungs filtering into my ears.

'_Ohgodohgod. Whywhywhy?'_

Frantic shushing and gentle rocking followed my outburst, only half of it registering in my mind as what I knew of my – _Mito's_ – future filtered through my head.

Granddaughter of the Uzumaki clan head and eventual master of the sealing arts. The chosen bride of Senju Hashirama. Future jinchuriki of Kurama, the nine tailed fox. Grandmother of Tsunade and Nawaki, and mentor for Uzumaki Kushina.

My mind became fuzzy and I faintly registered the fact that my wailing had quieted to a dull whimper.

"Shh, shh my dear daughter," the woman, my mother, crooned, "you're fine. A happy, healthy, beautiful baby."

For now, I was. The fuzziness that had crept into my brain started to expand, despite my struggle to fight it off. This just couldn't have happened, it wasn't possible. But everything seemed to point to the fact that, yes, it was real.

'_Whyme? Whythistime? WhyMito? Whywhywhy?'_

**_/ / / / / / / / / /_**

**_I've been tinkering with this idea for awhile. So like I said, tell me if you like it and I'll be more inclined to work actively on it along with my other stories (a new update for my Death Note story will be up in a few days)._**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, I kind of lied? You know when you try to work on something, but your brain keeps going back to a different topic? Yeah, that's what happened here.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

_**/ / / / /**_

**Chapter One.**

The first month of my life in this new world, in this new body, I was an absolute nightmare for my family. I was wallowing in denial and grief the whole month, my feeling so overwhelming for my infant body that I burst into tears even when I tried my hardest to hold them back. They had taken me to the doctor – or medic, I suppose – to have me checked out, only to be told I was perfectly healthy. So I'm sure that after my month of fits they were relieved that I'd finally decided to settle down.

"My dear Mito, have you finally calmed?" There were rings around my mother's eyes, no doubt from my many nights of near constant crying.

Incomprehensible babbling tumbled from my mouth and I attempted a gummy smile, my way of somewhat apologizing for my horrible behavior.

My mother cooed before pulling me close, "Finally you smile."

Another gurgle escaped by as mother carried my out of the room, a relieved and tired smile on her face as she went. My still weak eyes passed over the walls as we moved down the hallway, a few lines of what looked like blurry script catching my attention every so often.

'_Seals_.'

Seals that I would one day learn, an art that I – no, Mito – was supposed to excel in. But I was an Uzumaki, so maybe I _would_ excel in the art of fūinjutsu. That wasn't too farfetched of an idea, was it? I had always liked writing in my old life; I'd been planning on being a novelist.

"My, my, has our little one finally quieted?" I was passed from my mother's thin harms into my father's thicker ones, "Are we going to let your dear mother rest now?"

More gurgles bubbled past my lips and my father smiled, a tender and loving look in his eyes. He exchanged a loving look with my mother before placing me on a soft blanket in my playpen, my only company a stuffed animal, a robin to be more precise. It was ironic, being that robins were seen as a symbol for rebirth.

_**/ / / / / / / / / / /**_

While I was a good behaved baby after I had gotten over my denial, I was a bored baby. Most of what happened over the last few months was a blur, not that anything interesting could have really happened anyways. All I had been able to do for months was lie around and occasionally throw in a roll, leaving me unable to get a good look at my home in this new world.

But now…

"Yes, that's is dear, you can do it!" Mother was crouched near the door, beckoning to my five, nearly six month old self as I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees.

It felt demeaning not being able to walk, not to mention barely being able to crawl. I was an adult stuck in a child's body, unable to care for myself as I'd been able to do once before.

The floor was rough against my tender skin and I could feel the imperfections as my hands and knees pressed into the floor. I moved a shaky arm forward, followed by a knee. Mother kept calling out encouragingly and when I looked up I saw grandfather smiling warmly in on us from his spot in the doorway. Slowly but steadily I moved forward until I was scooped up into my mother's warm embrace.

"My dear Mito can crawl now," she leaned to smile into my trademark red hair, "soon you'll be talking and walking too."

"That will be awhile yet, dear." Grandfather placed a hand on her shoulder and ruffled what hair I had with the other, "Though with children time does seem to fly."

Their conversation continued on and I grew bored, not to mention hungry. I could cry, but maybe there was another way instead of screeching into my mother's ear. Suddenly, my pudgy little hand seemed awfully useful despite my inability to really use them for anything important yet. I also noticed how long mother's hair was, and upon that realization my hand stretched out and grasped the lovely red strands, and then, I tugged.

A small gasp escaped my mother and she looked down at the giggle that escaped me, "It's not nice to pull hair, dear."

Despite the scolding words, amusement was laced through her tone and I gurgled in response before lightly pulling on her hair again.

"It is around lunch time, Noriko," grandfather spoke up from his place off to the side, "Perhaps the little one is hungry."

I gurgled out a giggle and mother smiled before agreeing with grandfather. With that the three of us (well, mother and grandfather; I was just hitching a ride) started for the kitchen.

_**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**_

Months later after my first birthday I was left in the care of my grandfather, as mother apparently worked as a healer and father was away on a mission of sorts. Grandfather, or as the clan members called him, Chief Fū, was a stern but loving man. Though he was much less inclined to stop me right away when I was doing something, he just watched on in silent amusement and only stepped in when it was necessary (AKA: to keep me from getting hurt or in trouble).

Now, instead of crawling around his office, I was in his lap as he worked on papers. It fascinated me, writing. I wanted to learn as soon as possible, though it would be awhile yet before I could really do so without royally messing something up.

That wasn't going to stop me from trying though; not when there was a pen and ink within reach.

My still chubby hand reached out for the pen off to the side and I felt grandfather shift to watch me. Something told me he was both curious and amused with my actions, and rightfully so, if I do say so myself. When I managed to grab ahold of the pen I used my other hand to grab a piece of paper, encouraged by the fact that grandfather didn't stop me. With decisive (well, I thought they were decisive) strokes I attempted to draw a bird – my robin stuffed toy, to be precise.

"Trying to be an artist, little one?" Grandfather chortled before gently pulling the pen from my hand and placing it back in the well, "A bird, is it? Perhaps your little robin friend?"

I reached out to pick up the paper with my drawing before lifting it up so it was in front of his face.

"For me?" I could feel the roughness of his hands as he grasped the paper, "Why thank you."

Grandfather placed my drawing between an empty ink well and a book before kissing the top of my head and ruffling my hair. I giggled before squirming around to face him. My hands reached up to grab the sided of his face and I grinned.

"Jiji!"

He tensed for a moment, processing what I'd just done before smiling down at me fondly, "How honored I am to be your first word, Mito." A few chuckles escaped him as he lifted me up so he himself could stand, "Though I do believe your mother will be quite put out."

I just smiled again, "Jiji!"

His response was another smile and a kiss on the forehead as he pulled open the office door, setting a course for who knows where. Before we could get very far another clan member came from what seemed like thin air – ninja, I reminded myself.

"Sir, we have received some correspondence from the Senju."

My dark eyes darted over to stare at the messenger, my face the perfect picture of childish confusion. The man gave me a smile which I returned after a second, meanwhile grandfather was processing the message.

"Is it an urgent message?"

The messenger turned his gaze back to grandfather, "I don't believe so sir, it seems like it's a simple correspondence letter."

Grandfather hummed and told the messenger he'd be there in a moment. Said man nodded, shot me another smile, and disappeared again. The pace at which grandfather moved was brisk, even though the man had said it didn't seem like an urgent message. Better safe than sorry, I supposed.

"The Senju, Mito dear," grandfather started, "are our greatest allies."

I blinked up at him with my dark eyes, much like I assumed a child my age would do. He smiled, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling as he did.

"Father!" Looking a little tired, but happy none the less was my father, "And my darling Mito!"

He planted a kiss on my head and gently took ahold of me, freeing grandfather's own arm.

"Ryouichi, I'm glad to see you safely home."

A smile pulled up the corners of my father's lips into a lopsided grin, "Thank you, father. I'm glad to be home. But we'll be on our way now, it seemed like you were in a hurry."

Grandfather nodded, "Yes, though it's not urgent. Goodbye, Ryouichi, Mito."

My small hand reached out to wave and I crooned in goodbye, "Jiji~!"

I felt my father's arms tense momentarily around me and saw grandfather's shoulders shake with silent laughter before turning to give me one final wave.

Father chuckled, "You're mother is going to be upset your first word wasn't 'mama'."

_**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**_

Mother had been disappointed when my first word wasn't 'mama' or a variation of. The fact that I'd said it second mad her happy, so much so she gloated to my father that I liked mama more. It was strange to me how excited and enthusiastic they were, but I chalked part of that up to their Uzumaki blood. That was beside the point though – a year had passed since then, and now I was two.

"C'mon kiddo, I didn't get your first word, so you gotta give me your first step!"

I giggled, "Mama silly."

The pout that she gave me made her look younger than she was, in her teens instead of early twenties. "Mama loves her Mito and wants to see her walk," her eyes were shimmering, the love she felt evident in them, "Try? For mama?"

My cheeks puffed out as I contemplated things, or at least pretended to. Walking was something I wanted to do, and honestly I'd been practicing by myself for a while now (not that my mother would ever find that out). But if she wanted a show, I'd give her a show.

"Alright mama, I try." My small hands gripped onto the fabric of our couch and I pulled myself up to my feet. Mama clapped happily from a few feet away, smiling excitedly as I turned and released my grip on the couch. I made a show of giving a few wobbly steps before stumbling forward into her arms to be engulfed in a warm embrace.

"That's my baby," she cooed, pulling me even closer.

"Mama, can't breathe."

She chuckled quietly before loosening her grip and running a hand down the side of my face, "Sorry, sweetie."

Suddenly, my stomach growled and mother laughed at my pouting face.

"Alright," mother hauled me up and sat me in a chair by the counter, "let's get you some lunch."

My eyes focused in on the inkwell and small stack of paper off to one side of the counter as my mother bustled around the kitchen. I had to wonder, would she be willing to teach me how to write and make seals yet? Probably not, since I didn't even know how to read yet.

"And what are you so concentrated on?" Mother called from over her shoulder, her tone teasing.

I bit my lip, "Mama? Teach me to read?"

She stopped what she was doing for a second to turn and look at me, mildly shocked, "You want to read?"

"Uh-huh," my head bobbed, my ponytail swishing behind me.

"Well then, I suppose we can start on that soon," she acquiesced before turning back to prepare lunch, missing the giddy smile that spread over my face.

_**/ / / / / / / / **_


	3. Chapter 2

**I guess this is going to keep writing itself despite my want to work on my other stories. :p The next chapter is already in production too, that's how much inspiration I have right now.**

**I'd **also like to thankfor being the first person to review! She has a founder's era story too called **Supporting Hashira (柱) **and I highly suggest you check it out!

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Chapter Two**

Learning to read was a lot more complicated than I thought it would be, what with the different symbols and how the slightest change could mean something entirely different. Mother was patient with me though, and when they had free time my father and grandfather attempted to help me along with the learning process. This absolute show of love and care endeared them to me even more, more so than I remembered loving my family in my past life.

The farthest I'd gotten with reading was an extremely easy children's book: _The Stealthy Robin_.

I know, destiny just loves to shove the fact that this wasn't really my life in my face. I had almost burst out in hysterical laughter when I had found out the title, thankfully I didn't though. One could imagine the reactions _that_ would get.

But anyways; the book was extremely simple and only had about two to four words on a single page, and none of them were complicated. Part of me felt like it would take me a very long time to learn to write them after I finished learning how to read, but another part of me said that it wouldn't be that bad. Truly, I wasn't sure which side to believe.

"Mito, dear," mother peered into my room before coming in to scoop me up, "How would you like to go visit some family?"

My head tilted in curiosity, "Who?"

"Your auntie Nori, uncle Jozu, and little cousin Rinko."

Mother smiled as my hands came together in a childish clap, even though I really wasn't quite looking forward to the visit. My auntie and uncle weren't bad, no, I just didn't like dealing with children that treated me like, well, another child. Rinko was just shy of being three months younger than me and wasn't the smartest kid around.

Not that I had ever spent a lot of time around typical two year olds in this life or my past one. The fact remained though. All my cousin wanted to do was play with dolls or chew on furniture. Or me, depended on whether the furniture or myself was closer.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Dollies, Mito?" Rinko's chubby cheeks were red and looking particularly plump as she smiled, "Play?"

I chewed on my lip before accepting a doll, managing a small 'okay' in response. My hands kind of hovered in the air, as I hadn't played with dolls since I myself was in actuality two, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. In the end I just tried to copy Rinko, though it was halfhearted.

"Not right!" Rinko pouted while crossing her arms and giving me a stern look, "Play right, Mito."

"Sorry," that, too, was halfhearted. But being a child it was unlikely Rinko noticed my insincerity. So in the end she accepted the apology and continued on until my mother decided it was time to leave.

'_Thanks goodness,'_ I pushed my face into my mother's shoulder, completely and utterly tired of the situation in general, _'I didn't realize it would be this annoying to be two and deal with other two year olds.'_

Mother ran a hand through my hair, "Looks like it's nap time for you when we get home, dear." She bid her final goodbyes to our family before the gentle bobbing caused by her walking started, eventually lulling me to sleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Life moved on at a dull pace, a lot of it was like a sluggish walk through the park that took days to finish. I'd suffered through several playdates with Rinko, though now they were much more tolerable since we were now five, going on six. Things weren't all peachy-keen everywhere though as the conflict between the Senju and Uchiha had risen recently, and not only had it affected only them.

My dark eyes drifted over to a picture frame on my grandfather's desk, zeroing in on my father in the picture. He had been part of a group sent out mere months ago to assist with some of our Senju ally's squads.

He hadn't made it back.

Because of that things had been sullen in our home for weeks, even grandfather seemed tired now-a-days. Mother had it the worst though, it had taken her much longer to completely bounce back from her (our) loss. She'd taken to keeping her mind off of things by teaching my how to write, making sure to correct me whenever my calligraphy wasn't neat enough (which was often).

"Mito, dear," grandfather called from his desk, waiting until my dark eyes met his before he continued, "We're going to be having some guests soon. Be on your best behavior, dear."

"Yes, jiji," my response earned me a smile before he turned back to his files and me my ink and papers. Meanwhile, as my hands worked on my writing, my brain worked on the visitors. There were many possibilities as to who the visitors were.

They could have been other Uzumaki's of high ranking, or perhaps some ally delegates. Or maybe it was none of the above.

My ears twitched as faint voices drifted in from the hallway, the shadows of our visitors peeking through the crack in the door. I peered over my shoulder as the door creaked open, a rather imposing man stepping through, two smaller figures behind him and hidden in his shadow.

Grandfather got up and moved around his desk to shake the man's hand, "Butsuma, it's nice to see you again. Even if the circumstances might not be the best."

'Butsuma? Where have I heard that before?' My eyes flickered down from the man's face only to come in contact with a pair of brown ones belonging to one of the boys. He smiled happily and I took in the way he looked: brown eyes, tan skin, dark brown hair in a sort of bowl cut.

'No…'

"Mito," grandfather's voice caused my eyes to pull away from the boy, and I noticed he looked slightly amused, "come here for a moment, won't you dear?"

Without a second thought I stood up and hurried over to my grandfather, smiling up at him once I got to his side. I assumed he was going to introduce me, which wasn't too surprising.

"So this is your granddaughter then, Fū?" The man's – Butsuma's – voice was as stern as his face looked, a man hardened by many years of violence and war.

And, despite how undignified it would be, the way I reacted was truly childish, and truly Uzumaki.

"I'm Uzumaki Mito," my hands latched together behind my back and I rolled up onto my toes, a wide grin on my face, "It's nice to meet you Butsuma-sama!"

There was a twinge of something in the man's eyes – amusement, maybe – before he nodded his head to me, "It's nice to meet you, Mito-chan. I am Senju Butsuma, and these are my sons."

My mouth felt dry as I heard that; because that meant that…

"I'm Senju Hashirama!" Even now he had a buoyant, happy spirit, "It's nice to meet you, Mito-san."

His white haired brother was much less extroverted, "Senju Tobirama."

Well, this was a surprise. I hadn't thought I was going to meet them until I was much older, but then again we were never told much about Mito's childhood. Or when she had actually met the Senju.

My eyes closed with my smile, "It's nice to meet you both!"

Grandfather hummed, "Yes, well, I do believe we have some things to discuss. Will your boys be staying in here with us?"

Butsuma seemed to consider things and grandfather spoke up again, "If not Mito can show them to the den, I'm sure my daughter will be there or in the adjacent room."

There was another moment of silence before Butsuma agreed, telling the boys to behave. Hashirama agreed with no problem, but Tobirama seemed a tad bit put off that he was being left out of the loop. When grandfather instructed be to go I just agreed happily before snatching the pad I was using for my calligraphy as well as my inkwell.

I flashed a smile at the boys, Hashirama returning it easily, "Please follow me!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was in the den that not only did Hashirama, Tobirama, and myself find my mother, but Aunt Nori, Uncle Jozu, and little Rinko. It was with mild amusement that we all watched as Rinko took an instant liking to Hashirama; though he did a bang up job of acting like he didn't notice. The adults thought it was adorable and snickered about it while she smothered the older boy.

"Wanna play house?" Rinko flittered about happily, peering up at her new crush. Her eyes moved over to Tobirama and myself, "You guys too!"

Tobirama stiffened next to me, his red eyes darting quickly from Rinko, to me, to the snickering adults, and finally the ever smiling Hashirama. Out of all of us kids, I knew the white haired boy was the one that wanted to play the least. Part of me knew that if it wasn't a little girl from and allied clan that was asking that he would reject the offer, but as things stood he didn't really have that option.

"Well," Aunt Nori's voice was tinged with laughter, "Why don't you play?"

My shoulders moved in an accepting shrug, Hashirama let out a still happy 'okay', Rinko cheered, and Tobirama's shoulders slumped in resignation.

Rinko's still chubby child hands clapped together happily, "We need a mommy and daddy!"

And Kami-sama (and everyone else in the room) knew she wanted it to be Hashirama and herself. Mother had other plans though.

"I'd say," mother's voice had a mysterious tone to it that I couldn't place, "since they're the oldest it would be Hashirama and Mito."

This time it was me that tensed slightly as my dark eyes darted over to the eldest Senju. At that same moment his eyes moved to look at me and met my own. My head jerked around and my eyes went to the ground and, despite my efforts to hold it back, I felt the warmth of a light blush grace my cheeks.

"It was Rinko's idea," I grumbled at the giggling women, "just let her be the mom."

Rinko giggled happily and grabbed Hashirama's sleeve before pulling him over towards her little toy chest in the corner. After a few prodding words from the adults Tobirama and myself moved to follow them, the Senju at a slightly slower pace.

His voice was so soft I almost didn't hear it, and I'm sure Tobirama hadn't meant for me to either, "Kill me now."

I slowed slightly so I was closer to his pace, my lip barely moving, "She'll be too preoccupied with him to bother us much."

There was a flash of surprise in his eyes when they darted over to look at me, "Hashi will try to include us."

As if hearing this, Hashirama's voice called out to us, "Come now kids, join us in our new home!"

His joking tone and words garnered a huff from Tobirama and a light smile from me. It was somewhat endearing, the way he handled Rinko. He was still a child in age, yet acted much older. I felt my face soften slightly and my smile become easier and sweeter, and when I looked up I once again met Hashirama's eyes. This time it was him that had a splash of red race across his cheeks, though I felt the heat rise to mine upon seeing that.

'_Oh, kami-sama, am I already starting to __**like**__ him?'_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

When Butsuma had come to pick his boys up, I'm not really sure how to describe the look he got on his face. It seemed like a strange mixture of horror, amusement, and distain; all understandable reactions. And for the first time that day, Tobirama was the one to blush. I was fairly certain the white haired Senju would be avoiding any future Uzumaki-Senju clan visits if at all possible, especially after almost getting forced to wear a bonnet by Rinko(Hashirama was a chortling mess at that point).

I didn't blame him, not really.

The point was – I had met Hashirama Senju; Dorky childhood haircut and all. And he was absolutely adorable. My mother knew that I thought that, what with the sly looks she kept shooting me. Aunt Nori on the other hand…

"Rinko and that Senju boy would make an adorable pair when they get older, don't you think?" Aunt Nori's voice was tinged with hope and a sprinkle of mischief, "They got a long pretty well."

Rinko crooned from where she sat after hearing her mother's words, "I'mma marry him!"

My heart seemed to clench at that, startling me. _'Do I…I can't already like the boy._' Mother looked over and smiled a knowing smile at my disgruntled face.

"I don't know, Nori." Auntie looked up to meet her sister's face, a faint indignant squeak escaping her as mother continued. "He seemed fairly fond of Mito; and her of him."

Nori's trademark red hair seemed to quiver, "She seemed fonder of the white haired one to me."

"Tobirama," I spoke before even thinking, "His name is Tobirama. And there's more to life than arranged marriages and gaining high status, Aunt Nori."

In that instant my whole body seemed to freeze; what I had done would not be without consequence. Speaking so rudely and insulting my aunt like that would probably get me the worst punishment I'd ever had. Not to mention Aunt Nori held grudges; she was still mad at her mother for throwing out her old childhood knickknacks and that happened (from what I understood) about seven years ago.

Mother looked taken aback, "_Mito_." Auntie on the other hand couldn't get a word out and only reddened in anger.

"Mito, go to your room," mother's voice was soft yet firm, "I'll be up to talk to you in a moment."

Even after I was halfway up the stairs I could hear Aunt Nori's furious mumbling and mother's even voice trailing from the door of the den and my heart quivered; whether it was the fear of my punishment or something else I didn't know. My mind drifted to Grandfather as I pushed open the door to my room and I wondered what he would think of my little outburst.

"Mito," the door creaked slightly as mother stepped in, "you know you shouldn't have said that, don't you?"

"Yes, mother."

She let out a deep sigh, "Well, do you regret it?"

I pursed my lips and wove my fingers together as I thought. Did I regret saying it? Even if I don't, would it be best to say that I did? That _was_ probably the expected answer. With that in mind I gave my answer, "No, mother, I don't."

This time it was her turn to purse her lips, "Mito…how do you think your father and I met?"

I didn't answer.

"It was an arranged marriage," her voice held a tired tone to it, "Political ties are important; status is important. You have to understand this."

Oh, I did understand. I just didn't want to deal with it; it felt wrong to me what with the way society was in my past life. People then married for love, not status or political strength – not that that didn't happen, because I'm sure it did. There were also the lucky ones who so happened to find their true love in the person they find themselves betrothed to; like what happened with my parents.

Mother's hand gently smoothed my hair, "But you won't have to worry about such things for a long while, my dear."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Chakra training was one of my favorite things to do; it wasn't exactly fun, per say, but it was something I looked forward to. After all, chakra was basically our second lifeblood and our greatest chance at protection. Though grandfather and mother weren't willing to let me learn any jutsus yet; not that I was surprised. While there might have been a need for the Senju and Uchiha children my age to learn to fight fast, it wasn't the same for me.

"You remember cat's cradle, don't you Mito?" Mother was in teaching mode, her face stern, "Your next objective is to do it with chakra strings."

"How do I make chakra strings, mother?" My voice was tinged with both curiosity and excitement; how could it not be? I was actually leaning something useful and relevant!

"Stretch your chakra out as thin as you can and keep it steady," mother put her two index fingers together and pulled them apart, a thin blue string connecting them, "Keep the chakra flow steady; not too much and not too little."

My lips pursed as I attempted it myself, but to no avail. Mother chuckled at my disgruntled look as she settled in a chair across the room to observe in case something went wrong. I attempted it again and achieved something more like a pole or bar of chakra instead of a string, and even then my fingers didn't even make it an inch apart when I tried to stretch it.

"Chin up, dear," mother called after hearing the harrumph that followed my failure, "You won't be getting it right away."

She was right, I didn't get it right away. In fact, about an hour and a half later I had only managed to stretch my thick string of chakra out to about three inches. That was also the point at which my mother stopped me.

"That's enough for today," her bigger hands grabbed my small seven year old ones to pull me up from the floor, "Why don't you go visit your grandfather while I prepare dinner?"

She didn't have to ask twice; time with grandfather was something I always loved. The man was warm and kind and always loved to make me smile. Suddenly my chakra string practice was forgotten and my mind was focused on maneuvering my body to grandfather's office.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Jiji!" My head peered around a crack in the door, "Jiji, can I come in?"

A deep chuckle rumbled from his throat and a warm 'Of course, dear' followed. With permission granted I scrambled around the door and into his lap where he was situated behind his desk.

"What have you been up to today my dear?"

My eyes followed his hands as they continued writing, not at all hindered by the fact that he had to reach around me, a grin surfacing on my face, "I was learning how to make chakra strings. It's really hard! Calligraphy is so much easier."

He chuckled again and I felt it rumble in his chest, "You do have a knack for clean and clear writing. I'm sure you'll get the hang of chakra strings soon my dear." He paused in his writing for a moment to tap a book on the corner of his desk, "And once you get some good chakra control we can combing the two."

"Seals? If I can make chakra strings you'll teach me fūinjutsu?!" My voice took on a higher pitch to match my excitement, my eyes on the book he'd tapped; a book on sealing.

"Maybe so," I twisted to pout up at grandfather, earning me a smile and another response, "We'll see how good those chakra strings make your chakra control."

"Yosh! I'll do my best then!"

It was then the door opened to reveal mother, it was also then that she was startled by grandfather's outright laughter at my enthusiasm. Laughter bubbled up in me as well after seeing mother's startled face and soon I too was a laughing mess.

"Oh, well then," mother sounded slightly breathless, "If you two are quite done, it's time for dinner."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**My Mito has quite a few mood swings, no? My Mito was around ten when she passed away in original life, so in a way she's dealing with two different levels of childishness. Some of what she knew of rights like marriage in her past life will conflict with the ways of the past too, like with her aunt Nori.**


End file.
